Sonic Gravity
by hopesofanexoneration
Summary: Just a little something I cooked up. I was feeling nostalgic the other day, so I wrote this. I'd say more, but I don't do spoilers. :)
1. Prologue

Doctor Eggman looked at the readings on his computer and smirked. "Everything is going according to plans. Cubot! Orbot!"

Orbot and Cubot came over to him.

"Yes, sir?" Cubot asked.

"Make sure Sonic the Hedgehog does not interfere with my plans for world domination!" Eggman commanded.

As Orbot and Cubot went to carry out his orders, Orbot muttered, "Easier said than done."

Once they had left the room, Eggman typed something on the computer.

"Once my gravity bomb activates, I won't have to worry about Sonic or any of his friends again!" He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 1

Sonic shaded his eyes as he looked up at the Tornado coming in for a landing.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out as he landed.

"Hey buddy, long time no see! How's it going?" Sonic asked, walking over to Tails.

"No time for formalities! Silver just contacted me!" Tails said.

"What? Silver? I thought he returned to the future!"

"That's the thing. He sent the message through time. He told me to gather everyone and to bring you the last Purple Wisp." Tails explained.

"Well, that seems a bit odd. Think he knows something we don't?" Sonic asked.

Tails gave Sonic a blank look.

"Sonic. He lives in the _future_. Of course he knows something we don't!"

"Oh. Derp. I should've thought of that."

Tails nodded. A few moments later, he pointed at something behind Sonic. Sonic turned around and saw Shadow, Jet, Knuckles, Big, Espio, Rouge, and Shade.

"Hey there, Big Blue." Rouge batted her eyelashes at Sonic.

"Where's everyone else?" Tails asked. Espio shrugged.

Suddenly, it got dark. Sonic looked up and saw a large metal sphere with Eggman's face on it. "It looks like the Death Egg, but smaller." He remarked.

The object in the sky glowed red momentarily before collapsing in on itself, forming a black hole. Everything in the vicinity began floating towards it.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted, trying to grab on to something to anchor himself. Tails and Rouge attempted to fly away, but the vortex was too powerful. Big used his fishing pole to attach himself to the ground, but the line snapped. Jet tried to escape on his hoverboard, but he collided with a rock and fell unconscious. One by one, they all got sucked up by the vortex. A few seconds later, the black hole dissipated.

On a different side of the planet, Orbot and Cubot reported the plans success to Doctor Eggman.

"We didn't even have to do anything! Those dumb heroes just stood there and let themselves get sucked up, like lint in a vacuum cleaner!" said Cubot.

"And that's exactly what they are: nothing more than specks of dust. Now the world is mine, and there's no one to stop me! Just another example of my genius!" Eggman laughed.

"It's getting crowded in here." Orbot remarked.

"What d'you mean by that?" Cubot asked.

"Well, there's barely enough room in here for him and his ego." Orbot replied.

An hour later, Cubot smacked himself in the head and said, "Oh, I get it! That's pretty funny!"

Orbot shook his head and sighed.

"Idiot." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic moaned and opened his eyes. He found himself looking at a strangely familiar robot.

"Oh good, you're awake. You've been sleeping for quite awhile now. You are… let's see… the third person to awaken." The robot said to him.

"Do I know you?" Sonic mumbled.

"I'm not entirely surprised you don't remember me yet, as none of the others did right away. Does the name Emerl ring any bells?"

"Emerl? Man, I'm hearing all sorts of names today. First Silver, now you… who's next, Chaos?" Sonic asked.

"Last I heard, Chaos was protecting Planet Chao from the… well, it doesn't matter. You wouldn't know what I'm talking about. Here. You'll need these." Emerl handed Sonic a pair of gauntlets and boots.

"What are these for?" Sonic asked.

"The gloves allow you to manipulate the gravity of others. The boots let you control your own gravity; specifically, what direction gravity pulls on you." Emerl explained. "You'll need them to battle Emperor Robotnik."

"Emperor Robotnik?"

"Yes. In this dimension, Eggman defeated you and a lot of your friends a long time ago. Shortly thereafter, he proclaimed himself ruler of, well, everything." Emerl glanced at a monitor. "Everyone else is awake. Time for you to meet your grandson and our leader, Evergreen the Hedgehog."


End file.
